As two-way radio communication devices continue to evolve, the addition of numerous features has also expanded. The ability to operate numerous features within a vehicular environment in a hands-free manner is considered desirable, particularly in the public safety communications environment.
Navigational systems are utilized within vehicles to provide driving directions, typically through the use of a display showing a map and showing turn instructions. Stand-alone, hands-free, navigation systems assume that the driver is focused on driving and that following navigation instructions will be the driver's top priority. However, within the public safety environment, users of dispatch radios are often multiplexing amongst a variety of tasks in addition to driving. For a police officer, dispatch voice communication is of critical importance, and the ability to avoid conflicts with such calls is imperative.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an enhanced dispatch communication system having navigational features which avoid conflict with a dispatch call.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.